


Got Room For One More Troubled Soul

by ImPanDuh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Kozume Kenma, Agender Oikawa Tooru, Angst?, Asexual Character, Asexual Kozume Kenma, F/M, FTM Tsukishima Kei, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Queer Character, Trans Character, Well - Freeform, all childhood friends in one big poly pile, dysphoria so kinda angsty at points, they're all very supportive partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanDuh/pseuds/ImPanDuh
Summary: Basically, Iwa, Kenma, Kuroo, Oikawa, Tsukki and Yamaguchi are in one big polyamorous relationship and battle the hardships that come with being LGBT+ together.(No specific order in the fics and can each be read on their own)





	1. Bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a starter, to introduce the pairing properly and show their dynamics with each other off, so theres not a lot of mentioning with LGBT+
> 
> (If you see that I accidentally used the wrong pronouns for Tooru, Kenma or Tadashi at some point, even though I double checked it, please comment so I can correct it)

Kenma closed their eyes in a moment of silence. Only sounds of breathing and the soft sounds of rippling water was heard for moment. Kenma let out a soft sigh as strong fingers that most likely belonged to either Tetsurou or Hajime started massaging shampoo in their hair. A huff of annoyance was heard next to Kenma and they were about to open their golden eyes, when they felt a big but soft hand on their thigh and long legs shifting. “Okay, Kenma, come here“ Kenma recognized the voice to belong to Kei and opened their golden eyes to look at the blond boy next to them. The hands hadn’t stopped washing in Kenmas hair and washed the shampoo out now. Kenma shifted their head a bit to look over at Hajime who had done the washing. They gave a soft thanks and Iwa just smiled at them. Keis hand on Kenmas thigh was squeezing softly now and they turned to the blond again. “Why?“, Kei wasn’t looking at him, but seemed kind of uncomfortable. A little, really short glance down, told Kenma why.

Of course all of them knew and understood that Kei didn’t like it if his chest was being focused on, after all you don't like people staring at your chest, trans or not, but… There were some really nice marks left on his collarbones, just above his chest. Presumably made by Tooru and Tetsurou. Without waiting for an answer to their question, Kenma climbed into Tsukkis lap, their head leaning on the blonds shoulder. Everyone let out a small sigh of relief as they all had a little more space. Tadashi stretched his arms next to Kei, kicking lightly at Toorus foot. 

None of them really knew where they had found a bathtub that could hold all six of them. Especially if four of them were well over 1,80 m. Tadashi had grown a bit since his first year, about 1,85 m now. Iwaizumi had kept his height of about 1,79 m. Which meant Kenma was the only one smaller than him with their 1,70 m height. Kei had reached 1,93 m somewhere in his second or first year and basically stopped growing - to everyones relief. Tooru and Tetsurou had only grown a few centimeters since third year.

Kenma let out a soft sigh again, as they stretched their legs for a short second and pulled them back in. A small smile slithered onto Iwas face as he pulled Tadashis feet into his lap and started massaging them lazily. Tetsurou and Tooru stopped observing the hickeys and bite marks on their partners and chattered quietly about their part time job in a cafe. Kenma let their eyes fall closed again and leant back into Kei with a heavier sigh. They couldn’t see the small smile crossing the blonds face as he played with Kenmas fingers absentmindedly. Kenma wondered how Tooru always found the time to take care of their nails and fingers for volleyball. Without opening their eyes, Kenma took hold of Keis index finger that was taped up. He had hurt it during one of their 3-on-3 volleyball matches. Surprised, Kei pulled his finger back. Kenma opened their golden eyes again, looking up at the natural blond. Kenma had just redyed their hair a week ago, so their black hair hadn’t grown out again yet. A soft sorry was muttered and Kenma just held Keis hand now. Tadashi leant over to the duo, resting his head on Tsukkis free shoulder, that wasn’t occupied by Kenma. They caught a small look at the blue wristband on Tadashis right arm as he lifted his hand to pet Kenmas hair. 

Tadashi whispered something to Kei, that only the two blonds heard. Keis face exploded into lovely shades of red and he took one of his hands from Kenma to slap Tadashis knee. Kenma hid a chuckle behind a hand. The other three people in the tub looked over confused at what happened. 

“You look really cute without your glasses, baby boy“.

Tetsurou raised a questioning eyebrow at Tadashi, while Tooru cooed at how cute Tsukki looked with the red blush splashed across his face. Iwa just smiled at his three younger datemates. “I’m 1,93 m tall, that’s not cute“, Kei defended himself, with a soft frown on his face. It loosened though when Hajime started putting shampoo in his hair too. Kenma hid another smile at the fact that the former seijoh ace had to stretch to reach the blond hair. Tooru snickered at how easily Kei had calmed down and leant on Tetsurou. Tadashi smiled and shrugged his shoulders when Tetsurou didn't let up with his look. The brunet cupped some water in his hand and let it dribble back into the tub to join its brethren again. 

“Tetsu-chan, is your hair magical or why does it defy the laws of gravity?“, Tooru questioned, playing with some strands of the black hair that still stood up weirdly. Tetsurou groaned and dropped his head into his hands. “Oh, so when something doesn't obey the rules of the earth it’s magical and not, you know, out of this world?“, Kei teased with a raised eyebrow. A collective groan resounded in the bathroom, excluding Tooru and Kei who were staring competitively at each other. “Kei, Tooru, no“ Hajime almost pleaded as he washed the shampoo out of Keis hair before sitting down again. “Kei, play nice“ Tetsurou actually begged, putting a hand on Toorus thigh, who was already getting that glimmer in their eyes. Tadashi moved to get a wet towel that had been discarded somewhere behind him. He let out a triumphant noise when he got it and threw it into Toorus face. With a splash it slipped down the older brunets face and landed in the water, sending a few droplets flying. "Why am I getting blamed here? Kei-chan started it", Tooru whined, throwing themselves at Tadashi, making water splash over the edge and onto the floor. Hajime and Kei groaned. "Well, that's obviously because Kei is cute" Tadashi answered the brunette. "And you're not" Tetsurou added, leaning into Hajimes space. Tooru let out a whine and Kenma sighed at the others dramatic tendencies. They lifted the hand that wasn't holding Keis and played with Toorus chocolate brown hair. They immediately shut up and closed their eyes. 

It went silent again. Tetsurou and Hajime cuddled lightly, holding hands and the smaller one had his hand on Keis thigh. Kei was leaning against the edge of the bathtub with Kenma in his lap, the setter having their head on the blonds shoulder, holding Keis hand with one and petting Toorus hair with the other. On Keis other side was Tadashi, also leaning his head on the tallest shoulder, with Tooru leaning on him and Keis hand on his knee. 

Everyone went a little tense. Tadashi giggled softly. “The waters getting cold…“ he tried making light of the situation, as he knew everyone would scramble out of the cold water every second now. Hums of agreement made their round in the room. 

Tooru was the first to get up, closely followed by Kenma who was sensitive to the cold. Hajime and Tetsurou went next and last were Tadashi and Kei. There was a little fight for the towels, but they all were warmly wrapped up eventually and got dressed. 

In their room, Kenma sat on the edge of the huge bed, with Tooru in front of them on the floor and dried the light brown locks. Tetsurou went over to them demanding affection and settling behind Kenma and burying his face in their neck. Hajime sat down on the bed, with his back leaning on the wall and beckoned Tadashi and Kei over. The blond boy sat between the older legs, shifting down a bit, so he could rest his head on the broad chest. Tadashi cuddled up next to them, hand playing with the wet, blond curls. 

Their life together was certainly interesting and… lively, but they all held every moment dear.


	2. Extra Chapter I(How It Started)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll upload some head canons every now and then that I couldn't really put into a proper fic.
> 
> These are about how the poly relationship came to be

\- it started out with Tsukkiyama, KuroKen and IwaOi separately

\- At training camp Tsukki falls in love with Kuroo and vice versa and both yams and ken are fine with their boyfriend dating someone else. 

\- YamaKen grow closer during the training camp on the basis of 'it sucks being genderqueer when there are only boys/girls teams' and befriend each other

\- During tsukkiyams second year and kens third year the three grow closer and start dating as a foursome, since yams discovered the beauty that is Kuroo whenever he came to visit Kei in miyagi

\- So now we have KuroTsukiYamaKen, right?

\- But since Kuroo is in college he lives in a dorm, and guess who's his roommate? Oikawa fuckin Tooru

\- So OiKuro grow closer and IwaKuro too, since Iwa visits them often, since OiKuro can't take care of their own shit

\- And then one fateful day, OiIwa meet Kuroos boyfriends and Tooru and Kenma get on so well, surprisingly, while TsukkiYama just still mindlessly hate Tooru, because of that one practice match where Oikawa aimed his serves at Tsukki(these two are really bitter)

\- But the crows just kind of flock around Iwa, because damn, he's the ~ultimate senpai~ and everyone's a little gay for Iwa

\- And no ones really sure when or why TsukkiYama stopped hating Tooru, but everyone's glad for it, because then they just all started dating

\- And yeah, now we've gotten here, to IwaKenKuroOiTsukiYama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not really anything, just thought I'd share
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Just Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breath was coming short. His chest hurt. His throat was burning in the effort to get air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T. DRAW. TRANS. CHARACTERS. WITH. (ACE). BANDAGES!!!

Breath was coming short. His chest hurt. His throat was burning in the effort to get air. Tsukishima took a deep panicky breath, his chest being constricted in the movement. He frowned, trying again. Kuroo looked kinda weird at him, raising a questioning eyebrow at the deep breaths. Tsukishima shook him off with a simple hand wave. He tried to regulate his breathing and just focused on Akaashi setting the ball to Bokuto. 

Actually jumping to block proved a lot harder than he imagined. Every movement felt terrible and Tsukishima just wanted to curl up. He landed heavily again, hearing the ball come in contact with the floor behind him. Tsukishima heaved, desperately trying to get air into his system. 

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder. “Tsukki?“, Kuroos voice was close and Tsukishimas head snapped up to look into the older boys eyes. Worry crossed over Kuroos face and his brows scrunched up. Looking past the black haired captain, the blond saw Akasshi having come over to their side of the net, Bokuto standing on the side confused. The setter stepped closer, trying to find out what level of closeness was comfortable for the youngest player in the gym. “Kuroo-san, go get Yamaguchi-san“, Akaashi decided and left no room for discussion. Kuroo turned to the messy haired raven. “Freckles? On it“, looking at Tsukishima one more time, Kuroo sprinted out of gym. 

Akaashi steered Tsukishima to the side lines of the gym, sitting him down and handing him his water bottle. The setter sat down beside the blond. Greedily, Tsukishima lifted the bottle to his mouth taking a few gulps. His throat had started to feel dry with the lack of air. He placed the bottle beside him and tried to take deep breaths again. It wasn't only the lack of air making him take fast breaths, though.

They would find out. They would find out every second now. There was no way they couldn't find out. They were bound to find out. Why did he agree to extra practice anyway? His chest had already hurt before. Fucking boobs. 

“Tsukki!“, Tsukishimas head snapped up to see his best friend kneeling before him. The only one who knew. A broken sob left Kei as he leant forward and pressed his face into the others shoulder. Vaguely the blond registered the pink wristband wrapped around Tadashis left wrist. Tadashi was startled for a millisecond before wrapping her arms around Kei. “I told you not to wear the binder…“, she whispered into her friends ear only for Kei to hear. Another sob left Keis throat unasked. “But they'll find out…“, Keis voice was a bit louder than intended and Akaashi raised an eyebrow. The setter wasn't going to pry into stuff that wasn't his business. 

Kuroo stood a bit behind them, seeming pretty helpless. His brows were furrowed together as he contemplated asking. He opened his mouth once, twice. Letting out a sigh he looked at the dead exhausted Tsukishima. “Are you wearing a binder, Tsukki?“, the blond tensed visibly and gripped at Yamaguchi shirt at the question. The pinch server turned around to look at the bed headed middle blocker. Kuroo shifted from one foot to the other and scratched at his neck. “It’s not like I’ll think you're a girl now. You're just as much of a boy as Bokuto or me“, Kuroo tried to save his arse and looked away nervously. Tsukishimas head snapped up to look at Kuroo at that. 

Not only had he accepted Kei as a boy, but he also didn't include Tadahi as a boy. Which could be coincidence too, though. Kuroo smiled slightly and knelt next to the two first years. “There are safer ways to bind during sports than a binder. Akaashi over there wears a sport bra that’s a size too small for example. If your chest still sticks out you can also wear camouflage shirts, it’s really hard to tell then“, Kuroo smiled with a bit more confidence and placed his hand on Tsukishimas shoulder again. Unspilt tears gathered behind the black rimmed glasses, that were now sitting crooked on the blond boys face. “So, take it off?“, he asked gently, rubbing his thumb over Keis shoulder. He only got a weak nod. 

-

“Kuroo-san, how did you know Tsukki was wearing a binder?“, Yamaguchi asked, as they waited together outside the locker room. Kuroo hummed a bit, not looking at the first year next to him. “I just saw flashes of the straps under his shirt when he jumped to block. It was really just a guess“, Nekomas captain murmured, looking at the other out of the corner of his eyes. A door opened next to them and Yamaguchi turned to Tsukishima. 

“Tsukki!!“

\--

"Tsukki! Come cuddle with us~", Tetsurou drawled and spread his arms to the blond passing by outside the room. He was lying on their giant bed on his back, Tadashi curled up on his side. Kei stopped and seemed to contemplate his choices, though Tetsurou and Tadashi knew he wouldn't resist cuddles. Especially from his lovers. 

Kei sighed and walked into the room, leaving the door open. He flopped onto the bed, cuddling up to Tetsurou much like Tadashi. Huffing slightly, the blond laid his head on the oldest ones shoulder and reached out for Tadashi hand. On his left wrist was the green themed wristband, signaling bi or agender. Kei smiled lightly as he just let his fingers brush along the expanse of Tadashis forearm. Tetsurou wrapped his arm around Keis waist, running his fingertips over the sharp hip bones. 

"Did something happen today?", Tadashi slowly asked, looking at Kei. The blond bit at his bottom lip, getting a sharp look from Tetsurou. Sighing, he released his lips and closed his eyes for a second. A few seconds passed by before he opened them again. His honey brown eyes stayed glued to Tadashis forearm resting on Tetsurous torso. He watched his fingers move absentmindedly along the freckled length, frowning. A reassuring squeeze on his hip, helped Kei out of his trance. 

"These guys from the college volleyball club asked if I had breasts and if yes, that would make me a girl and I should go to the girls club...", Keis breath was unsteady and he buried his face into Tetsurous shoulder, shaking lightly. 

In an instant both Tetsurou and Tadashi moved and wrapped themselves around him. Tadashi was behind him, playing with his hair, shushing him softly. Tetsurou had an insistent hand on Keis shaking shoulder and pressed gentle kisses to the blonds forehead. "Hey, Kei, it's all right. You'll have your operation soon, then you won't have to deal with any of that anymore, okay? No one can tell you you're not a man, just because you have breasts, yeah?", Tetsurou whispered, trying to create eye contact with the younger one. Kei nodded softly, still grabbing at Tetsurous shirt though. 

Tadashi whispered endearments into the back of Keis head, telling him how much they all loved him and what a handsome guy he was and how glad he was to have met him. Slowly, Kei calmed down. Tetsurou was always quite impressed, when he watched how the two could easily calm each other down. He guessed that was just something that came along with knowing each other since childhood. 

A few silent minutes passed until they heard a door open and people stumble inside. Tooru and Hajime had went with Kenma to get a new game and apparently got back just now. The three tumbled into the bedroom and without further greetings flopped down next to the three already there. "It was so full!", Tooru complained as they let their hair get petted and smoothed out from Tetsurou. Kenma snuggled up behind Tadashi, but somehow ended up between the latter and Kei. Hajime joined the cuddle pile behind Tooru, throwing his arm out and over the two nearest people, Tooru and Tetsurou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, binding during doing sports probably sucks. I ran once with a binder on for just a few meters and it really sucked.   
> So I looked up some stuff on how else you can bind for you guys. 
> 
> So the typical 'one size smaller sports bra' probably doesn't help more busty guys, so you can also try layering them. The website I looked at also offered wearing the second one on the wrong way so the back is on front.   
> I've also read something about a frog bra, apparently they're compressing but are supposed to be good, though they won't get you binder flat, just like sports bras. 
> 
> You can probably find lots of sites for cheap binders on tumblr. 
> 
> The camouflage shirt was an idea from my stepmom and worked pretty well for me. (But I'm not ~that~ busty, so yeah, I can't guarantee anything here.)
> 
> So, yeah, please don't wear binders when doing sports, and definetly don't wear bandages. Ace bandages are there to restrict movement, so that hurts after just a few minutes.
> 
> No one can fucking tell you, you're not a guy because you have breasts! That fat dude has boobies too and should probably wear a sports bra too and is still concidered a man, so why shouldn't you?
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	4. Their, Their

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was doing a project with a guy from my class and we were in the library” Tooru took a breath to not start sobbing now. “And he kept using male pronouns, so I asked him to use gender neutral ones” 
> 
> Or  
> Some ass keeps using the wrong pronouns for Tooru

Tooru huffed and slammed the door behind them. They bent to untie their shoes, but their shaking fingers couldn't get a proper hold of the laces. They let out a shaky breath and sat down. They didn't notice the soft pitter patter of socked feet approaching on the wooden floor. 

"'Kawa? Tooru?", the brunet head snapped up at the sound of the concerned voice. Tetsurou stood in the hallway, his hair messier than usual and slight eye bags. Tooru sniffled slightly, turning back to the task of untying their shoes. “Hey“ they muttered underneath breath, hopefully loud enough for their roommate to hear. Tetsurou shuffled awkwardly on his feet, trying to figure out what to do. 

He eventually sat down in front of Tooru, untying their shoes for them. Tooru took them off and stood up, Tetsurou following. The brunet avoided eye contact, preferring to watch their toes wiggle in their socks. They knew the man in front of them was studying their expressions. Tetsurou sighed softly, when Tooru didn't speak up. "Lets sit down, yeah?” Tooru nodded weakly and let himself get lead into the living room, onto the couch. 

Tetsurou pulled the brunet into his lap, letting them rest their head on his shoulder. He simply carded his fingers through the soft chocolate brown hair, waiting. If Tooru wanted to talk to him, they would. They sat in silence for almost half an hour, Tooru worrying their lip between their teeth until they sighed. 

“I was doing a project with a guy from my class and we were in the library” Tooru took a breath to not start sobbing now. “And he kept using male pronouns, so I asked him to use gender neutral ones” they willed back tears and Tetsurou tightened his grip in reassurance. He rubbed Toorus hip softly. “Babe…” he mumbled, nuzzling the brown hair. 

“So he asked what gender neutral pronouns would be and when I told him, he scoffed and said they weren't real pronouns and asked why he should use them” Tooru was almost rambling now, a tear running down their cheek. Tetsurou frowned, still relentless in his actions to try to calm his partner down. 

“When I told him I'm agender he proceeded to say that isn't a thing and a lie from the internet. And I'm kind of used to that, but the tone he had while talking to me hurt so much. Like I was a child, that just learned Santa doesn't exist or something” Tooru was sobbing into Tetsurous shoulder now. Tetsurou held them tighter, whispering soft things into their hair. 

Tooru calmed down slightly after a bit. “I’ll call Hajime and Kenma over and order some take-out, yeah?”, Tetsurou offered, nudging Tooru slightly to get off his lap. The brunet nodded. “What about ‘Dashi and Kei-chan?” they murmured into their pulled up knees as they let Tetsurou get up. The jet black haired middle blocker frowned softly. “It would take them at least two hours to get here and it’s a weekday. They also have exams and train hard for nationals” Tetsurou reasoned, but Tooru saw that he had already pulled up Keis contact on his phone, to call him if Tooru so desired. The brunet shook their head, smiling softly. “Kei would get mad at me”, they joked, looking away. Tetsurou frowned again. “He wouldn’t”. Tooru knew that, their head just told them. 

Toorus phone buzzed and Keis name appeared on the screen as an incoming call. The brunet raised an eyebrow, giving Tetsurou a side glance, but he was on the phone talking with either the delivery, Kenma or Hajime. 

Tooru picked up the phone. “Hey Kei-chan?”, they asked carefully, still side glancing Tetsurou. “Punch the guy” came with a deadpan from the other side of the line. Toorus eyes widened for a bit. Had Tetsurou told him. “Huh?”, they asked dumbly. A sigh from the other line. Tooru saw Tetsurou typing and heard a soft noise from the other side, as if a message had been received. It was quiet for a while, except for the former Nekoma captain talking with Kenma on the phone. 

“The guy who misgendered you after you told him your pronouns. Punch him. If he tells on you say its a lie from the internet he picked up” the blond deadpanned, like that was the only way to respond to such things. Tooru tried to hold back a laugh, but couldn't help themselves. The brunet didn't register Tetsurou smiling softly at them or Tadashis voice in the background that yelled ‘Tsukki NO’ on the other side of the line. They only heard Keis soft chuckles and their own laughter. 

Suddenly Tadashis voice was closer and they seemed to have taken the phone from Kei. “Are you okay, Tooru?”, they asked, genuinely concerned. “Yup, I’m all right now. Pronouns?”, Tooru smiled and closed their eyes, listening to Tadashis voice. “She/her. Are you doing something now?”, Tadashi asked, a bit distracted, probably fighting over the phone with Kei. “We’re gonna have a cuddle pile with take out and you're not invited” Tooru joked and stuck their tongue out, even though the two youngest couldn't see them. “Oh no, what a nightmare” called Kei from the background. Tadashi and Tooru chuckled, saying their goodbyes as Tetsurou went to open the door. 

“Okay, you angsty lil shit! Where are you?”, Hajimes loud voice resounded in the small dorm apartment. Tooru squeaked and grabbed a pillow to hide behind. To bad it only covered their head. 

Another squeak left them as the pillow was ripped out of their grip. Tooru was mildly surprised when muscled arms wrapped themselves around the brunet. “Iwa-chan! You scared me!”, the setter whined, nuzzling Hajimes shoulder contentedly. Tetsurou laughed as he shrugged on his jacket. “I’m gonna wait for the delivery outside!”, he called and went out the door.

Hajime and Tooru settled more comfortably on the couch and turned on the TV. Only a second later, Kenma let themselves in and cuddled up to Tooru, their legs in the brunets lap. Tetsurou came back five minutes later and plated the food. 

“Who was the guy?”, Hajime asked, eyeing the food that was still in the kitchen. “Just some idiot from my class. Why?”, Tooru asked, braiding strands of Kenmas hair. “I want to punch him” the former ace simply answered, nuzzling his partners shoulder with his nose. Tetsurou and Tooru laughed and the former came into the living room with the food finally. 

“Kei-chan said the same thing before, when he called” Tooru chuckled, digging into the food. “Kei called?”, Kenma asked absentmindedly. Tetsurou nodded. “Hmm, I texted him what happened and he immediately called with Tadashi. I think they would have taken the next train here, if Tooru had so desired” the jet black haired man answered, humming softly. Tooru snorted. “I feel like royalty!”, they joked. 

“Your majesty is gender neutral, just so you know”, Kenma murmured. Toorus eyes lit up. Hajime and Tetsurou paled. 

“Oh god, no. You're giving them stupid ideas, Kenma!”, Hajime complained, squeezing Kenmas foot in punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no real gender neutral pronouns in German and it's sometimes really frustrating
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	5. Extra Chapter(Rules)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~FirstnameLastname

\- Nothing past kissing and light making out with Kenma

\- No sex with Tadashi on feminine days

\- Keis chest is off limits for everyone but Kenma

\- Never mention anything that could make Hajime go on a feminist rant, because he'll get too worked up and go out and punch the next misogynist he sees(he might as well, one problem less ~KK)(Kenma, no, he'll get arrested ~TK)

\- Dinosaurs vs Aliens arguments are banned from this household(Godzilla is the best, your petty fight is over, I win ~HI)

\- Tooru is banned from the kitchen

\- Kei has to eat whatever we shove at him(if I had to eat everything you ever shoved into my face, I'd be beyond fat by now ~KT)(isn't that a bit much? ~KK)(you too, Kenma ~TK)

\- Kenmas and Toorus bedtime is 10pm(we barely finish our movies at 10pm ~TO)(did I fucking stutter? ~HI)

\- In that case, arm wrestles are forbidden and should overall be made illegal. They're not good for the furniture and my heart(Tadashi, no, wait, you want to take our baras from us ~TO)(yes ~TY)(but have you ever considered, you know, Tetsu-chans and Iwa-chans muscles? ~TO)(I did ~TY)(stone cold heart ~KT)

\- If you wanna play like this, thigh highs are banned, too then(b-but! Have you seen Tsukki in thigh highs?! ~TY)(I did, this pains me just as much as it pains you, but we have to play fair ~TK)(I'm fine with it. Then maybe I can just have a nice evening without Tooru forcing me into thigh highs ~KT)(Kei-chan, noooo ~TO)

\- I propose that at least for one hour everyday, you all have to be quiet so I can finish my fucking games for once. That includes no kissing, sexing or anything beyond cuddling for one hour every day(that's just cruel Kenma ~TK)(You expect me to go one hour without kissing my datemates. Every. Day?! ~TO)(Who the fuck came up with 'datemates' anyway? ~HI)(Tooru, probably ~TY)(So cold! ~TO)

\- Only nonbinary insults! (You're a one dollar store ~KT)(D-Did you just call me a whore? ~TO)(No, I called you a one dollar store ~KT)(*queer silence*)(Nice kill, Tsukki! ~TY)

They decided to never try writing down rules ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh yeah, hope you liked it! (*´∇｀*)


	6. Different is great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is different okay?  
> Different is great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, how do you make the texts bold or italic?

Male.  
“Oh, it’s he now?”, Tetsurou asked absentmindedly, watching with attentive eyes how Tadashis slim fingers wrapped the blue bracelet around his left wrist. The brunet hummed in confirmation and turned towards his boyfriend. 

Tetsurou came up to wrap Yamaguchi up in a hug. The smaller male gladly reciprocated the embrace and wrapped his arms around Tetsurous torso. The older one nuzzled the soft, brown hair, smiling brightly. 

"Tetsuuu! I still need to brush my hair, not like you'd know anything about that, though", Tadashi complained when the hug lasted a second too long and mumbled the last part. The older man fake gasped a d released his boyfriend to put a hand on his chest. "You wound me! My hair has gotten a lot better since high school!", Tadashi giggled and patted Tetsurous chest. "Yeah, yeah, sure", he laughed as he padded of into the bathroom, hoping Tooru didn't still hog the room. 

Demiboy.  
Kenmas fingers absentmindedly brush over the grey-light blue wristband. They watched silently as Tadashi chewed on his lip lightly, fully concentrating on the game he was playing. Everyone in the household had gotten into playing The Breath Of The Wild and everyone had a weirdly different playing style, Kenma noticed.

Tetsurou went with the story, rarely doing side quests or stopping on his way to collect food.   
Tooru was still stuck on the plateau because 1) they rarely played and 2) loved burning things while running around naked way too much  
Hajime mainly went and collected food and cooked and liked doing shrines.   
Kei was a surprisingly well rounded player, but didn't care to play all that much. 

And Tadashi only fucking did the side quests and temples. Tetsurou already complained to them that they didn't even know who the fuck Mipha was. It was a crime in the bed headed mans eyes. Kenmas too. 

So Kenma did the thing they had to do and kicked Tadashis thigh. "Go to the fucking Zora domain and talk to the handsome fish guy!"

Agender.  
Kei played with his pen as he waited for Tadashi to finish with the question so they could move onto English. 

He leant his head into his palm. Bored, the blond decided to watch Tadashis hands. The slim fingers of ordinary length moved the pen across the paper, stopping occasionally and turning the pen around to tip the other end on the table when Tadashi was thinking. Eyes trailing further up the other arm, Kei lazily took notice of the green bracelet wrapped around the small wrist. 

The bracelets Tadashi wore to show his gender without having to announce it were self made. A gift from Kei when Tadashi came out. They were simple, knotted friendship bracelets and Kei made new ones over the years since Tadashis growth spurt was bigger than Keis, who's just kinda always been tall. Tadashi still smiled brightly every time Kei gave them new ones and kept the old ones that were too small now.   
The blond smiled slightly as he got his english textbook out. 

Demigirl.  
Tooru hummed as they looked through the racks of skirts and shorts. People were looking at them, they knew, but didn't care. Tadashi stood a little awkwardly to the side. She never actually bought 'feminine' clothing in a store before. They always ordered online. But today, when Tooru spotted the grey-light pink wristband they decided to drag Tadashi to a small store that sold lots of cute clothing also in bigger sizes. 

"Oh, come here, Dashi-chan!", Tooru held up a cute, dark blue skirt that probably ended shortly above the knees. The hem was littered with different star constellations. "Isn't this cute? It would look really cute on you!", Tadashi smiled softly as they watched Tooru continue to gush about the skirts. Even if their fashion style was usually horrid, maybe Tadashi would let them pick out a few things...

Female.  
Sometimes. Just sometimes, Tadashi envied Keis female body. She knew it was bad and she felt absolutely guilty. Kei didn't ask for that body. Kei suffered with that kind of body. Had he been born into a less accepting family he would have had to suffer through the wrong puberty, have periods, female pronouns and have to wear 'female' clothing. 

So when Tadashi felt down like today, Kei wasn't the first option to go to like usual. Instead, Hajime was always there for those times. 

The two were curled up in bed, Tadashi tucked into the crook of her boyfriends neck. Hajime ran his hand up and down the freckled girls back and whispered soft endearments into the brown hair. Tooru had popped in at some point but went on their way quickly, seeing that they needed some alone time. 

Tadashi took a deep, shaky breath. She would manage somehow, with the help of her partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to cover the more known about genders and hope I didn't forget to use the right pronouns. Correct me if I didn't. 
> 
> Uuugh, I feel like Tadashi was too insensitive towards Kei in the last bit...
> 
> I love Breath Of The Wild! I fuckin love it!
> 
> (Sorry for the slow updates, I'm on vacation and haven't been getting to writing)
> 
> Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I had these for ages on my laptop and didn't really get to uploading them. 
> 
> I'm hoping to help some LGBT+ people with these and hopefully make them maybe more comfortable with themselves. I've already written a few more stories, which are probably more self indulgent than helping with LGBT+stuff, but yeah...
> 
> (I also hope Tooru and Tetsu don't seem to insensitive with Kei here, it might seem a bit weird and the original was weirder, so I rewrote it a bit)
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
